


The best Christmas present for an extraordinary person

by A_D_P



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé can actually be kind, Christmas Presents, Christmas reveal and fluff, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fight me on this: it's time to show just how fluffy this team could be, I NEED CHRISTMAS MIRACULOUS RELATED FLUFF, I lack sleep and blame Pinterest, I'm a mess so I'm writing, I'm not sure how many chapters it will last, Luka love Marinette, Miraculous Team, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, permanent superhero Rena Rouge Carapace Queen Bee & Viperion, the author's dilemna: should Marinette end up with Luka or Adrien?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: The entire team miraculous receive gifts from Marinette for Christmas, plus the gifts for their civilians-self...but the first gifts she ever gave them were her friendship, trust, and support on both sides of their masks. Alya (Rena Rouge), Adrien (Chat Noir), Luka (Viperion), Chloé (Queen Bee) and Nino (Carapace) absolutely want to do something very special for their Mari to thank her, celebrate Christmas and let her know that she is loved and cared for more than she even knows, so they decide to reveal themselves to her...without talking to Ladybug first. What will happen from there?Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are awesome and welcome as usual! I'll adapt the story according to the comments as I usually do if I think you got an important point. Thanks for reading!





	1. A real friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungTrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungTrust/gifts).



> At first, this was not supposed to be a gift, but after publishing the first chapter, someone really gave me the motivation to keep going with this story, even if I'm slow...
> 
> So YoungTrust, thanks for your support and I hope you'll love the rest of this fanfiction!

Outside the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, the festive lights and garlands were swaying as if the magic of the holiday was enchanting them. Christmas trees were standing tall and proud everywhere and Christmas was in three days. Sitting near one of her bedroom window with a hot-chocolate, Marinette was enjoying a rare moment of peace with a warm and fluffy thick blanket. She could afford to get comfortable since her day working downstairs to help her parents was done and that her gifts had already been delivered to all of her friends. Marinette had had an exhausting shift at the bakery, but it was worth the trouble. School was over for the holiday period, her amount of quality time with her parents was increased and no matter how many things could go wrong and give Hawkmoth a reason to akumatize someone, the girl was grateful for the break she was able to enjoy because of this period of the years dedicated to love, sharing and reunion. She loved that time of the year and would never complain about it, even if the ice and snow covering Paris were not always helping her natural clumsiness. Looking outside once again, she felt a shiver run along her spine. The wind was running wild like a Santas Claus delivering his gifts of snowflakes. There were no doubts: it was cold outside and she hoped that her teammates were wearing the mittens and scarfs she had made them. 

A few days ago, using their colors, she had knitted and sewed something warm and soft for Rena Rouge, Carapace, Chat Noir, Viperion and Queen Bee, made a card full of Christmas wishes and kind words and had packed a few treats for each kwami in five gift boxes. At first, she had been afraid to lack time to finish everything Christmas-related on time, but her luck and Tikki had given her a hand and she had everything covered in time! Luka, Alya, Nino and Adrien already had their own gifts from her civilian identity, which they absolutely adored. As Ladybug, she had planned to give Chat, Nino, Alya, Luka, and Chloé their favorite home-made pastries during their last patrol before Christmas… But from Marinette, they were also going to get something! The aspiring designer wanted to make something special and meaningful for the ones fighting by her side to show them how grateful she was for what they were doing, for each time they had saved her life and gave her pieces of advice and hugs when she needed them the most. They didn’t need to know that she was not just a mere civilian and that her gratitude was not only for what they did for her secret identity… Plus, she knew all too well that the Christmas celebration would not be a fun time for everyone. Chat would be alone for Christmas in a stern tern fortress-like immaculate home, Chloé would probably have a bitter-sweet fake Christmas celebration with the mayor without her mother and well…Luka would have to deal with both his own and Juleka’s feelings regarding their absent father. It was not their type to dwell on the past, but from time to time, it was harder to ignore the "what if he was there" feeling. And even if Alya and Nino would be having a happy Christmas, she wanted to make it even better for them, so she had done her best. 

Plus, even in the suit and hidden behind their mask, they had become Marinette’s friends a second time…and she was amazed by that. The baker girl knew that she was easy to be friends with, but she had expected Ladybug to be that part of her drawing attention, respect, and consideration more easily. Old clumsy Marinette was an everyday bread person compared to her flamboyant alter ego and yet, her miraculous team was there for here, with her, with their wonderful friendship and protection. Since Ladybug had given Luka the snake miraculous, a few akuma had targeted her and the entire team had been adamant that she needed protection more than anyone else around each time it was happening, no matter how helpful she was during the attack, spotting the akumatized object, making diversions when needed or being the bait in a few plans to capture the akuma before Ladybug’s arrival. 

‘’ Because you are too nice for your own good, Marinette and the world would be tern without the melody of your heart’’ had said Viperion while gently squeezing her shoulder. 

‘’ Because Adrichou would kill me if he knew I let something happen to you.’’ had reluctantly muttered a grumpy Chloé while pushing Marinette out of the way of a blow.

‘’ Because what kind of knight in leather armor would I be if I was not to keep my Princess safe?’’ had asked Chat with a wink and a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

‘’ Because that awesome Lady blogger would stop doing her job so well if you were to be armed, she would be too busy fretting about you !’’ had been Rena Rouge’s reason before the melody of her flute create an illusion so similar to Marinette that even her mother had fallen for it while Carapace was taking the real deal to safety.

‘’ Because keeping an eye on a cool dudette who could totally get a miraculous one day is part of the job!’’ had been Carapace excuse…

If only they knew! In those situations, she had always managed to escape their vigilant protection to transform, purify the akuma and come back close to where they had hidden her so that when they were coming back to retrieve their friend, they could see that she was fine. 

Once, she had not been fast enough and it had caused a scene she was not ready to forget. Chat’s haunted gaze, Viperion’s intense worry and Rena Rouge’s plans to find her while Carapace and Queen Bee were doing their best to calm the others… It was a picture she would never forget. When they had found her, the blond green-eyed hero had been the first to press her tightly against his chest, a distressed whine escaping his throat while he was telling her how worried he had been. The moment the cat-like hero he had let go of her, Rena Rouge and Viperion had squeezed her between the two of them in a friendly relived sandwich hug while Carapace patted her back gently reassuringly and Queen Bee was huffing in disdain, telling her not to make people worry this much… She had nuzzled her kitty, kissed the serpentine hero’s cheek, held back the wielder of the fox miraculous, high-fived Carapace and thanked Chloé for her help. 

From that moment, she had been receiving visits from them all at her balcony. None of them had talked to Ladybug about it, not wanting to argue about unwise and dangerous it was for them all to be so openly close to a civilian that Hawkmoth could use to trap them. Chat Noir had told the rest of the team about his visits to his Princess place and had led the way one night after patrol. Apparently, the miraculous team had decided that her company was more enjoyable outside of the battles against the akumas. It was not as if she had never reached out to them anyway… She would have never let her partners stay sad, hurt, alone, cold or hungry if she could help it, and on more than one occasion, she had taken care of them, making sure that they were okay…So it was no longer just the black-cladded hero meeting her at her balcony with a pun and a casual gift. Viperion and Rena Rouge were frequently stopping by during their patrol nights or whenever they needed to talk around pastries. The first time they had arrived all together, it had been a surprise for her, but at the same time, she understood her friends: being a superhero was taking away many possibilities of free time spent with friends… Sure, the girl had asked why…and their justifications for their presence had warmed her heart: she could see how sincerely genuine they were and it had been hard not to let happy tears fall on her cheeks. 

Like a content house cat who got the cream, her cuddly kitty had proudly said as he hugged her: ‘’My Purrincess is the best, so why not? It’s not as if she hadn’t already let the pawsome stray I am in or anything’’. 

With his usual warm smile and relaxed demeanor, Carapace had simply said that since their patrol was over, it was nice to have a safe spot to chill with friends. Rena Rouge and him exchanging a knowing look, the fox miraculous wielder added that is she wanted to send her cv for the unique role of cheerleader of their miraculous group, they needed to practice. 

Chloé, not wanting to show how much she appreciating their time all together as a team had begrudgingly added that since Marinette was a magnet attracting danger, they might as well already be near to limit the damages.

Viperion had simply looked at her and told her that he was glad to be lucky enough to enjoy her company as much as possible, no matter if it was with the mask on. 

From time to time during this first gathering, one of them was mentioning that Ladybug was missing a very great time, but it was more of an absent thought than anything else and even Chat Noir was not bringing on the topic often, a fact for which Marinette was secretly very very grateful. Pastries, games, and jokes had been enjoyed and they all agreed that it was not going to be the last time. Hours had pleasantly passed and too soon to everyone taste, it was time for everyone to go. After a lot of thank you and some goodbye hugs, high-five and friendly kisses, the heroes had gone home one by one. Chat being the last to go, told her that Queen Bee had been hard to convince and that Carapace would probably rarely coming by himself, but not to worry; it was not something she had said or done, it was just in their natures. Nodding comprehensively, Marinette had thanked him and bid the black cat of Paris goodnight. 

Before she knew it, the superhero team was part of her routine. It was not hard to include the superhero personas of her everyday friends in her life, to remember their favorite pastries, what their kwamis were eating or what they liked to do when they were visiting and she was doing her best to make them feel welcomed and appreciated whenever they would come over. Remembering who was on patrol duty and prepare herself accordingly for the possibility of a visit was the easiest and it took no time to adjust her schedule to accommodate those visits. Moments together like this often were the highlight of her week and it was obvious that it was a shared feeling. In exchange, the grateful superheroes had made sure that she knew how much she could count on them. If she was out late and worried about making the trip back home, both Viperion and Chat had programmed their superhero numbers in her phone so she could join them anytime via Chat’s baton or Viperion’s harp to ask for a ride home. Rena Rouge had also programmed her number, but she had explained Marinette that if she was feeling down enough to be akumatized, she just had to call and the fox miraculous wielder would make her laugh and smile with her illusions any time. Carapace, knowing how prone to falling, tripping and fumbling she was added that if he was near and she needed help with something, he would gladly lend a hand or an ear. Queen Bee being Chloé only told her that she knew where to find her so that she didn’t need a remember. 

And the more those visits to her were frequent, the more she was earring things about her civilian self as Ladybug when she was joining her partners, learning how much they trusted her. In battle, she knew that the relieved look they were all sharing after searching for someone in particular in the crowd of endangered civilians was because they were sure she was safe. It would not prevent them to make sure she was okay after the fight, though. The team member who was having more time before reverting back to their civilian identity would do a rapid check up on her, each time. Often, she was hearing her friends ask themselves what she would have done, said or proposed if she had been there. A few times, she had heard her friends comfort the no longer akumatized victim with pieces of advice or jokes she had given them. A few times, in the middle of the night, Chat, Viperion or Rena were waking her up after having a nightmare in which they had been unable to protect her, some bad dreams in which she ended up akumatized or hurt and she was doing her best to reassure them. Once or twice, they even had sleepovers and since her civilian self became so dear to them, they were often talking about her when the miraculous team was with Ladybug, not knowing that those conversations were about the polka dotted heroine listening to them with enough happiness in her heart, mind, and soul to do anything and everything, even the impossible, if it was for them. 

From Carapace, she was often earring how badass she had been when she had helped to trap this or that akuma compared to her usual endearing clumsiness or how clever some of her plans were. Being the most uncomfortable with the whole ‘’keeping their identity a secret’’ of the team, he was not saying much if he was not talking only to Rena, but there was always a smile friendly smile on his lips whenever he was talking about his girlfriend’s best friend and only Marinette and Alya knew why. Carapace once said that he was considering Marinette like a sister and it has almost brought tears in the eyes of the super-heroine.

From Chloé, she would ear how utterly frustrating it had been for her to be forced to drag Marinette away from an attack because she had set her mind on losing time by helping people to evacuate the fighting ground no matter what the risks for her were. Painting her like a foolish stubborn, artsy klutz, Queen Bee was more gentle than before whenever she was talking about their Mari, as they liked to call her. Chloé would die rather than admit it, but maybe, just maybe, one day she could be friends with the Dupain-Cheng girl, and Marinette was aware of that, so she was trying to calm her hesitations with small gestures, one step at the time. 

From Rena, she’d hear about their last deep or silly conversations and about how generous and attentionate the foxy hero was sure her Mari was, taking time for everyone, helping at the bakery, hanging out with her friends and taking care of their class as their representative no matter how shy or busy she could sometimes be. Alya was proud of her best friend and she was always fast to brag about the last ‘’ Marinette original’’ the black-haired girl had been working on, what casual miracle she had apparently accomplished and how much she was deserving the best friends ever. The raven-haired girl was thinking the same about Alya. 

From Viperion, she was earring from someone else about how sad it was for her to be so in love with a guy that was not returning her affection, how soothing her balcony was and how cute it was when she was wrinkling her nose in concentration. The snake-like hero was sincerely and genuinely gentle in the way he was talking about her as if she was a precious jewel. When she understood how devoted he was to her, she had melted. He was highlighting her loyalty, her bravery and her reflex to help, comfort and make people around feel happy, almost making her blush.

From the black cat of Paris, she heard how incredible it was that such a sweet girl could be so kick ass, cutely nerdy and sometimes totally scary at the same time. With glowing eyes, he told the team that she was one of the more trustworthy people he knew, calling her open-minded, not judgmental, funny, sincerely gentle, kind-hearted and strong. She learned that each time she was in danger, the black cat’s heart was sinking and the urge to protect her was one he could not rule entirely, even if the issue of the fight was depending on it. The boy under the black mask was caring for her deeply and no matter the fact she already had her suspicions about how much, she understood that she had underestimated it…

The team had been bugging her heroic person to allow them to give Marinette a miraculous, debating on which one would be the most appropriate and she had answered them that if they were able to all agree on one, she would think about it. Of course, their debate was endless and she was listening to them with warm cheeks and a melting heart.

Luka was really enthusiastic about Marinette being given a powerful impressive Miraculous. His affection and caring heart were so clearly expressed in his tone whenever he was making his points: ‘’ The dragon miraculous! She’s brave and fierce and really know how to keep important things thing like people and treasures safe! And her creative fire is similar to the one a dragon could have! Plus, scales are a great armor, she’d be safe.’’

Nino was touching in his resolve to give her a miraculous fitting her character without implying that she was a little girl in need of constant protection whenever he was saying: ‘’ Or the mouse? I mean, Mari is a quiet girl but she’s a freaking little genius, it would fit! And she’s freaking small, it’s the perfect match dudes and dudettes!’’ 

Alya, with her warm friendship, was the one to suggest a cuter option: ‘’Guys, why not the dog? Marinette is devoted and faithful to those she loves and she is amazing at taking care of people, plus, she’s a great listener but she would protect and fight for what she believes in. She masters the puppy eyes, can find lost things fairly easily and she got soft hair! We could almost be the Fox and the Hound! ’’

Even Chloé was surprisingly logical and almost kind in her arguments: ‘’ What are you all saying?! It’s utterly ridiculous! The monkey miraculous is the best for her: she’s crafty and always moving, just like a monkey. And who knows, it could perhaps make wonders on her clumsiness!’’

And there was Chat…that goofball was like an affectionate little kid throwing a party, insisting on a feline miraculous: ’’We could give her the tiger miraculous! When she’s mad, she’s as dangerous as one and she got a feline temper, I’m telling you: she like cat nap on a nice patch of sun, she nuzzles and cuddle, she masters the kitten eyes, she’s playful and clever like a cat, it’s realistic! And since she kinda adopted me, this way, we’d be from the same family in one more way!’’

Yes, she really was a grateful lucky bug and she wanted to tell them how much they were making her life better by being in it, that’s why she had written them a card to go with their hand-made gifts. She remembered each of them. Her letters had been written with fondness, warmth and a few inside jokes and she wished she had seen their reactions, even if the aspiring designer could imagine it fairly well from her spot near the window.


	2. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat invite Marinette to come with him...will she say yes, or? Marichat until the end, good luck with the cavities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and that this chapter is small...Writing long chapters don't come to me naturally nowadays, but I guess it will only make me write more chapters, because yes, I'll keep this story going, don't worry! :) 
> 
> And pawlease, pardon my horrible puns, I'm horrible at making them, but I try!

A knock on her window surprised her, but when she looked up to see her favorite cat-like partner with a big excited smile on his face, she became even more surprised. After all, it was not his turn to patrol that night and the team had planned nothing that she knew about… Sure, it was nothing new and he was one of the more enthusiasts of their team, with Rena Rouge and Viperion, to have time with her. As her lonely friend had once shyly confessed, he was often transforming just to have a little time with his Princess, but still… She gladly realized that her blond friend was looking all cheerful and happy, like a cat that got both the cream and the biggest mouse around, so it was not a ‘’ please, Princess, pick me up’’ type of visit…more of a ‘’I got a good news I can’t wait to share with someone’’ one. Her partner was wearing the scarf and the mitten she had designed especially for him and a few snowflakes had found their way into his ruffled hairs, making him look a little bit childish…well, as childish as a young man in black leather with a silly grin could be while gesturing for the girl in front of him to dress up and to meet him on her balcony, ending his charade with a playful wink. The green-eyed boy was obviously eager about something. She could not fantom for the life of her why he was not just entering in her room, asking for warm chocolate, Christmas cookies, pets and cuddle like usual, but apparently, Chat Noir was never done surprising his Princess. 

Marinette was tired, but she knew that she could refuse almost nothing to her sweet kitty when he was in such a good mood…Seeing him this happy was warming her heart enough to convince her to put on her entire winter attire as fast as she could and trade her comfortable spot inside for a little excursion outside. Ladybugs were not made to deal well with the cold, so following Tikki’s advice her wielder had taken her precautions, making sure that her winter wardrobe was well equipped, that her closets were full of super thick and warm blankets and taking every measure she could think of to always have tea, coffee or hot chocolate around. Sure, she was looking overly dressed with everything she was wearing, addicted to hot drinks and ridiculously fond of her blankets, but it was better that than to fall in hibernation! When she finally got out by the trapdoor, Tikki safely tucked into her pajamas breast pockets, Chat was pacing on her balcony…but as soon as his heightened senses picked up on her presence, he was bouncing on her, hugging the civilian girl as if he had not seen her in weeks, nuzzling her cheeks and hairs and purring happily. Marinette could not help but laugh as she returned his embrace: Chat Noir was a touch-starved stray kitten that she had learned to take care of and to care for deeply, not minding it slightly. That boy needed more friends, more acknowledgment for his achievements, he was deserving more support and kindness than everyone else she knew of and the girl was personally seeing to it whenever she was able to. Immensely grateful for her support, the black cat of Paris was returning the favor by being an over-the-top mewraculous cuddly friend. Tonight as much than ever, his silly antics and affectionate behaviors were welcomed, but the girl’s curiosity was eating her up, so she cupped his cheeks with her gloves covered hands, angling his head so she could look in his eyes. With a gentle smile, the young woman questioned her partner. 

— For someone who’s out in the cold, you look clawfully happy, Chat. Why don’t you come inside so I could make us a hot drink? 

As tempting as it usually was, it apparently was not enough that night, based on the way the cat-like hero gave Marinette a wide a Cheshire grin before nuzzling her palms, placing small kitten kisses there. 

— Purrrincess, I need you to come with mew!

He stated it proudly, his tone playful and serious at the same time, with that little mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Two puns in a row, tail twitching excitedly and ears all perked up… What was that cat planning? With him, it could be anything, small or big, but it was hard to know beforehand because he was enjoying to surprise his friends. One day, he could just want to try a new bistro, stargaze a little and end the night with a cuddling session, and the next, he was organizing a trip all around the Seine on a private luxury boat decorated with flowers, exquisite food and including a piano on board to serenade the passenger. With her Chaton, there was no middle and no matter how much Marinette liked her friend, she was not up for a grand event. It has been a big day, it was cold outside and all the young woman wanted was to relax a bit because her next day would also be tiring…perhaps that if it was not too exhausting, she could give it a try… 

— Where to, kitty cat?

The boy’s expression lighted up like the Eiffel tower at night: a curious Marinette was one that could be convinced if he was finding the right things to say and do. Chat was not good with elaborating plans and schemes on the spot like his Lady, but the team had been working hard and seriously on their plan. They wanted it to work perfectly: while Viperion, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee were taking care of the little party they were throwing, the leather-cladded hero’s job was simple: he needed to convince their Mari to come with him willingly. He was not sure of her reaction to their little surprise…they might have gone overboard in the simplest way ever… But at one point, the blind trust he was feeling for this girl was eclipsing any hypothetic idea of her rejecting them or distancing herself from the miraculous team. All he needed to do was to stop pacing like a little child and to clearly invite her, crossing his fingers. 

‘’ You’re the one she’ll follow the most spontaneously, dude.’’, Carapace had claimed with a knowing smile in his girlfriend’s direction. 

Said girlfriend had amicably patted the black cat’s arm, telling him: ‘’ It’s hard for me to keep secrets from her and we worked so hard to make this happen in the best way possible, I’m afraid to become too excited and to spoil it in two sentences.’’ 

The confused hero had looked at his two partners and tried to decipher the small messages they were sending him, but being nervous and socially clueless were not helping. All he wanted was for that moment to be good enough for the one who had given them so much. After all, their Mari was deserving only the best of the best. For once, being Adrien Agreste had come handy. Being rich was having its perks once in a while and that night was definitively one of those time. It had helped to rent a spacious room a few days before, to help Chloé to convince the mayor’s team of chefs and cooks to accept a heavier charge of work secretly… but right now, when the room was almost ready, since he could do nothing to help with the music Carapace and Viperion had arranged or to help Chloé and Rena with the little buffet, he really had been glad when Viperion had sighed and suggested that: ‘’Since you already did a lot, but are currently too excited to help us without making a big deal out of it because you want it to be good enough, and that the only things left are small details to take care of, you should go get her.’’ 

‘’ Pff, you’re the first to have decided to become a close friend with her, so you should find the way to make her come, so shoo, we’re waiting, here! ’’ had concluded Chloé.

When his task had been so evidently decided, Adrien had vaulted from rooftops to rooftops until he had reached the bakery, the heart too warm to feel the cold and now, there he was, outside in the chilly night, in front of the girl he could do anything and everything for, trying not to spoil the surprise, but also to get her to agree to come… He resisted the temptation to groan of frustration…The others were making it sound so easy and there he is, not sure how to ask her! Somehow, Adrien was not sure to be the best for the job: he was a poor actor, was nervous and excited, but even more problematic, he was nowhere near as convincing as he wanted to. Not when it was important anyway. His father and Nathalie were differently strict, and for some things, there were ways to get away with the small permissions he wanted from one if not from the other, but once decided, both of them were inflexible and no tactic the young model had tried had ever worked on his guardians. Sure, he was often able to ask his Princess for things he would have never dreamed to ask Nathalie or his father for, but that whole night was far more important than the enticing combination of pastries and cuddles all together…worrying his lips with his teeth, he resolved to tell as much of the truth he was allowed to when he answered where he was hoping to take her. 

— It’s a surprise! 

Adrien was proud of himself: it was still coming off as enigmatic, vague enough not to let a slip of his tongue ruin everything, and with a little luck, his Princess would ask one or two more questions and let him take her away…But when he saw her frown, he tried his best not to panic: what if she was saying no? What if the way he had begun his answer was driving her away, if it was not good enough?! He needed her to come along and that’s what made him panic slightly, humbly drop on one knee, placing her hands in one of his and never stopping to look into her bluebell wonderful orbs. His voice, less confident, but still sincere, he tried his best to convey how much he wanted to be able to share this precious unique moment with his Princess, how much it was all for her, not for him

— A Christmas present to be exact. Please, Princess! I’ll carry you ’till we’re there and I promise you’ll like it! Please…? 

His tail wrapped itself around her waist gently as Chat tried to convince her. There was one last card he could play without cheating, and it was one he had not planned to use at all, but if it was what it was taking for his Mari to say yes than he would tell her…without flourish, without an ounce of mystery or charade…he would tell her why he wanted her so much to give him the permission to give her an early Christmas celebration that she was never going to forget. 

— You’re always doing so much…and I just….Can you let yourself be taken care of for one night?

The green kitten eyes looking pleadingly at her finally did it. In front of the young woman, there was no spoiled child asking for egoistical favor that had caught his fancy; there was a young man, generous, thoughtful and full of hope, his eyes never leaving her and the raw honesty, insecurity, and tenderness in them pushed aside the girl’s tiredness. Surrendering to Chat Noir was not something Marinette was doing often, but his enthusiasm coupled with his hopeful gaze had made the girl give in, at least for that night. 

— Okay, kitten…Just don’t keep me up too late, would you? 

His radiant smile was shining like a sun, it was infectious. As he jumped on his feet excitedly, his voice was once more full of that beautiful happiness that Marinette wished he could keep around his heart forever. 

— You’ll like it and we’ll come back here at a decent hour, I promise! Cat’s honor. I even pinky promise it!

One moment her Chaton was a total goofball, grinning and jumping around and the next, like the knight in shining leather he was claiming to be, he was taking her away princess style, placing a soft feather-like kiss on her forehead and taking care to keep her warm and comfortable for their excursion. 

— You won’t regret it, Princess.

Hiding her face into the chest of her partner, Marinette let out a small laugh, feeling his heartbeat against her ears and the rhythm of his breathing lulling her into a content state. The miraculous wielder of the ladybug miraculous had learned that she could always count on her Chat Noir, be it as Ladybug or as Marinette. That silly, attentionate, wonderful, amazing cat had saved her many many times from various dangers, always keeping her on the road on which she needed to be to achieve her goals…Tonight would be no exception and she wanted the boy holding her carefully to know it too. 

— When have I ever regretted to let you carry me through life?

Once again, bluebell orbs kindly searching for his glowing eyes, Chat Noir felt as if the air had been taken away from his lungs, but that it was not as important as to always remember the way her soft midnight hair was down, her rosy lips creating a heavenly soft smile or how, embracing him, trusting him, she was telling him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, about how much she really was there, saying those words to him… 

— I… I don’t know. You tell me. 

It was her turn to nuzzle him, his neck being the only place she could easily reach. His skin was warm under the scarf she had knitted and he was smelling of his cologne, leather, cheese and there was the smell that was just him…When she heard him begin to purr and paw at her back, she kissed his jaw before telling him.

— Never, Chaton, never…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters: They'll probably be a little late to the party, how will the others react? What exactly had the team planned?
> 
> Now, I honestly just wonder: should I make one chapter by reveal or should I just do a melting pot because the reveals I planned are pretty small and simple? I got my ideas for Chat/Adrien (A small clue: dance and illusion), Luka/Viperion, (a small clue: music) Queen Bee is already revealed so she'll just have to offer something else, but Rena/Alya's and Carapace/Nino's reveal still need to be found... If you have any ideas, write them down in the comment section and I'll see what I can do! 
> 
> Thanks to still be reading and stay pawsome!


	3. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir are late...everyone worries in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a big thanks to everyone who read this, leaves super awesome/sweet/beautiful comments, kudos or bookmarks this story. It means a lot to me and you're all awesome!

Queen Bee was buzzing with frustration, stupidly waiting on the rooftop of the building they had reserved a room into. They were late. Not awfully late, but late anyway. The five friends had put so much effort into this night and still…That puny cat was not there and neither was the guest they had organized all of this for. Everything was ready: even the order of their reveals was savantly and carefully orchestrated, the entire team except Ladybug was there and they had been overly cautious without acting too suspicious to make sure that the polka-dotted heroine would stay away from their little party. It would do them no good if she was to find out. In fact, she would skin them all alive. If there was a thing the red and back heroine was insisting on, it was the necessity to keep their different identity a secret. Not that the rest of the team was agreeing with that principle. Ladybug already knew everybody’s civilian identity anyway, except for Chat Noir’s and she was manifesting no wish to change that, resulting in driving everyone crazy. For safety reasons, she had justified herself…But if outing herself as a miraculous wielder to the entire town had not been so bad for Chloé, what could happen to Ladybug revealing herself to her, Rena Rouge, Viperion and Carapace, whom she had chosen because she knew she could trust them? And what could go wrong if Ladybug was to let in her first, more devoted partner and to let the boy show himself to her? The black cat was obviously crazy about his Lady and would never do anything to hurt her voluntarily, plus, that boy was already suffering from self-esteem issues, so keeping him in the dark was not the best way to keep him balanced! Sure, since that alley cat had become a close friend with the pigtail baker daughter, he was less obsessed with the spotted heroine and saner, but still, it was not thanks to Ladybug if he had found someone more apt to free him of his doubts and negatives feelings! And if that stray unlucky kitten had not become friend with Marinette, he would have not introduced her to their team and Queen Bee would be doing something else that was useful instead of worrying like crazy and trying not to let it show too much while a playful wind full of snowflakes was messing with her hairs! Keeping watch was the only thing to do that would not drive her completely crazy, for it was the same as waiting, but with a goal in mind and the eyes set on the horizon, but that didn’t mean it was easier. Chloé could not even rub her face into the beautifully odorant flowers bouquet Viperion had insisted to bring along to calm herself! Sighing of frustration, she began to pace, her nerves getting the best of her. If they could be there already, that damn party could begin and they could face the music. Sure, the blond had no reveal to offer to Marinette, but she had gotten her something special the moment the miraculous teammates had decided to organize the little party, surprising herself by how much she wanted to find something special for the other girl. After years of bullying the pigtail girl, Chloé had finally understood, with the help of the entire miraculous team, that there were other ways to deal with jalousie and popularity than to consider everyone like an opponent and to attack them until they get down enough not to get back on their feet. Since she got the privilege to wear a miraculous permanently and to keep Pollen by her side, Chloé Bourgeois had changed in small ways. At first, it had been disconcerting, even for herself. In the past, the mayor’s daughter had always liked to laze and lounge around, but now, the simple idea of doing nothing all day was out of question. Getting bored was now out of question. It was as if the blond had become hyperactive, or at least, got a better understanding of the instinctual need to follow the idiom ‘’busy as a bee’’, which had prompted her to begin training in the hotel’s gym and at the pool. She still hated to be all sweaty; it was gross and disgusting, but she loved the thrill and the feeling of accomplishment coming along with the training and it was doing wonders on her shape and body, which was without a doubt a marvelous bonus. Her room at the Grand Paris Hotel was now looking like a miniature garden, full of many flowers bouquets and her relationships with others had improved, all thanks to the effects of her miraculous. Of course, it was tempering her natural tendencies to be impatient or harsh with her words sometimes…Just like now, when she could not even redo the setting of the room to calm herself!

— It’s ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! This alley cat was supposed to be here with her already…like since fourteen minutes ago! I see that I’ll need to give them a better definition of fashionably late! 

Still inside, Viperion, Rena and Carapace shared a look at Chloé’s antics. From where they were, they could see her talk to herself and walk in circle, gesticulating wildly. Waiting was hard for them all: that night was the night, making nervosity and excitement vibrate in the air. The wielder of the bee miraculous would never admit that she was impatient to begin the celebration or worried about their Mari not coming, but they knew better now. Chloé could be a pest, but since she was a permanent addition to the miraculous team, she was slowly becoming more approachable, more mature and even if there was still improvement to be made, it was a good start. If Rena was not busy worrying about her best friend from both side of the mask, she would have laughed a little at how dramatically Queen Bee was acting. 

— Perhaps that her shift at the bakery took longer than planned? We’re close to Christmas after all, and her family is arriving to celebrate tomorrow afternoon so…Or she was asleep when Chat arrived…It’s not the temperature that is keeping them from coming, it’s just a little bit of wind and gentle snowflakes! But what if something happened?! What if…?

Carapace put a gentle smile on his lips while listening to Alya. He knew the drill by heart: it was not the first time that the young men in green had witnessed his girl worrying about the one she was considering like a sister. All he could do was to listen to her and try to stay calm too, no matter how sweaty his own palms were or how much he wanted for the black cat of Paris to be back with their Mari. If Alya was seeing Nino panic, she’d find a way to stress even more and would be totally capable to run to the bakery to see for herself what was it that was taking so much time and be sure that her best friend was safe and sound. The red-head was terribly motherly, fiercely protective of her loved ones and insanely good to scheme, plan, solve and figure out stuff. Yes, Alya without a miraculous was already intense, but with it? With it, she could do anything and Nino knew it very well. Of all the natural traits the fox miraculous was encouraging, the natural insatiable curiosity, the tenacity and the ability to track down people, things and situations were some that his girlfriend was already possessing…Making Rena Rouge a real terror. 

Alya was so busy whining her theories to explain the absence of their Mari that she didn’t hear Viperion’s snake-like approach. When she felt a cold hand on her back, the wielder of the fox miraculous reflexively made a prodigious jump in the air before landing straight behind her teammate in a move so fox-like that it could have put a real one to shame.

— Don’t sneak up on me like that, Vipe!

In Luka’s defense, he was just trying to help her calm down. Himself was feeling the calming effects of his meditation wearing down and seeing everybody—even Carapace, who was always so calm and relax, was trying not to play with the turtle miraculous on his wrist—so tensed was not helping: there was nothing they could do but wait for Chat noir’s return to at least know if Marinette was coming or not. When Viperion found himself stressing Rena Rouge, even more, he felt guilty and sent a sorry look to Carapace, as if to excuse himself for his faux-pas. As the holder of the snake miraculous, he had learned to soothe other people with his voice and harp, training hard with his kwami, Sass… but apparently, his touch had not gained the same subtly calming power. 

Nino knew how important this was to his girlfriend, so before Viperion could do or say anything, and before Alya tried to rip his head off, he gently took Alya in his arms and placed a kiss on her temple, instinctively sheltering the heart of the girl so precious to him, and protecting the sneaky teal hero that made her jump. Looking at their snake-like partner that had turned around to face the two of them, he let out a joke to lightened the mood.

— Dude, as Chat would have said: ‘’ Don’t snake up on her like that.’’ 

— Yep, and Mari would have rolled her eyes at that one. 

The trio laughed a bit before Viperion tried again to get Rena to stop worrying.

— Relax, Rena, she’ll come.

Nodding before finally trying to relax a little, Alya settled down on Nino’s laps, curling her tail around him like the loving fox she was. Luka felt relieved: this had worked. During his transformation, Luka’s voice was more smooth and more hypnotic, made to appease and convince more than anything else. As much of a distraction that Chat Noir was, taunting and punning to a fault, Viperion was more of a ‘’ comfort blanket hero’’ as Marinette was calling him. He was the best at empathizing and comforting akumatized victims or traumatized citizens who had had to deal with a particularly hard akuma attack. No matter if it was as a civilian or as his more alter-ego, the young musician was not a bad fighter per se… if needed, he was the first to use his super abilities to fight, but he was not someone to attack first, which was, as Marinette had mentioned it to him one night, an ability that was complementary to his others teammates’ capacities and roles. Ladybug, once she had observed the situation, was elaborating strategies first and diving into the fight as Chat Noir was shielding her. Carapace was everyone’s protector, but he was also very quick on his feet, which was making him hard to catch. Rena was an awesome distraction and was often able to delay the fight, to gain time, acting both as a defensive and as an offensive opponent, while Queen Bee was definitively one to attack first without losing time. Explained this way, it was making sense. With their Mari, everything was making sense, even the reveal they were about to make if she was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided yet how Marinette and Chat will enter, but I'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I hope you're all fine!   
> This chapter is short, I know, but here it goes!

An enthusiast cry coming from the rooftop broke the waiting mood, making Rena Rouge jump out of her boyfriend’s embrace with the intent of reaching the door first, but not before it could be loudly opened by a very nervous Queen Bee admonishing their guests, totally oblivious to the rest of the team. By Chloé’s side, the black cat of Paris was carefully walking behind their Mari, covering his Princess’ eyes with one of his hand, using the other one to hold one of hers. Guiding their friend as carefully as he could while paying attention to the Bee’s speech was a feat of strength, but the boy was managing: it was not as if he had no experience at it. In fact, he was always the most patient of the team when they came across this kind of situation, only god knew why! Because honestly? A pacing AND whining Queen Bee could become irritating pretty fast. Call it a natural talent or a curse, it was a less common occurrence than before, but it was still happening at the most stressful moments…like now. 

— Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! 

Smiling teasingly, the cat let out a puny albeit serious argument. 

— Stop buzzing at us so much, Queenie, we’re here now, aren’t we?

Crossing her arms on her chest, the yellow and black heroine chose to roll her eyes dramatically before darting back, accusingly pointing her finger in their general direction and loudly exclaiming herself. 

— Sure, but you two just arrived a little less than half an hour late as if we were some mandatory shitty charity ball to attend! Surely you didn’t think you could just tell Marinette that Adrien was waiting for her so you could take her here faster, didn’t you?!

Said girl almost tripped at the mention of her crush’s possible presence, luckily caught by a blushing Chat Noir, who, glad to feel less exposed behind his mask, tried not to show how affected he was by the sneaky comment. Only his flawless acting skills and the slightly distracted mental state of his teammates had saved his anonymity because his Princess’ reaction had been shockingly strong and he was not sure wither it was a good or a bad omen…and it was only later that night that he would be allowed to know for sure. Butterflies who had nothing to do with akumas on the lose made themselves known in his stomach and his palms became sweaty. The perspective was unnerving enough to make his tail twitch nervously and a strong need for pets to manifest itself. Looking at the stubborn blond girl by his side remembered him that he had an argument to win, so he playfully used their little argument to ground himself back into calm by using a few puns in an intelligent answer, hoping it would do its job quickly. 

— Lying to my fair Purrincess? What kind of shitty knight in stolen armor do you take mew for? I did get her out of her unescapable tower after all!

The blond girl huffed in annoyance but stayed oblivious to the boy’s inner reaction to their tripping friend, while Carapace, Rena Rouge and Viperion were exchanging exasperated looks. They were there too, and if they kept it the way it was, they would enjoy a whole holiday celebration of bickering and sometimes not so sweet banter between a blindfolded guest and two superheroes in need of a way to drain their nervousness. Before Rena could strangle Chloé for ruining the entry of their friends and transform their little Christmas party into a wrestling session, Viperion played his harp lightly, capturing everyone’s attention with swift notes, but particularly Marinette’s.

— Viperion? You’re there too?

The eager surprise genuinely coloring Marinette’s voice made the older boy chuckle, until she let out a delighted squeal, extended her arms in the general direction she was sure she heard him play, and made a grabby motion with both hands. The telltale song of her excitement made his soul sing like an entire orchestra. Her warm fond smile when he approached and held her hands was worth a thousand of Jagged’s Stone’s live songs. As he held her hands in his, he tried to commit the moment to memory. 

For his part, keeping their friend blinded by his hands, Adrien tried very hard to pinpoint the exact moment he had begun to wish for the snake-like hero not to be so entranced by his Princess… Sure the two of them were close and it was great…but it could’ve been better if Viperion, no matter how trustworthy, friendly and great he was, could just keep his scaly serpentine butt a little bit farther than that…

It was their Mari’s who got both male superheroes out of their little bubbles.

— Chat? Can I look, now? 

And see the snake first? No way this was going to happen!

— Just let me move to the front, Princess. 

Somewhere between the two boys looking at Marinette as if she was the night sky and Chloé’s half-amused half-discouraged face, Alya and Nino looked at each other and they knew they were thinking exactly the same thing: the teasing game could last all night if they were not to announce their presence too…so the moment Queen Bee playfully pushed Chat’s shoulder enough to get him to take off his hands of their Mari’s face, Carapace and Rena loudly exclaimed themselves « SURPRISE!!!! » and jumped into the designer’s arms, not waiting for her to properly assess the situation. Before she could even say the smallest word, her back was pressed against the solid purring chest behind her and she had a harmful of her friends. Rena firmly pressed against her right, Carapace lightly hugging her left and Viperion cuddling her front. Only Chloé waited and, true to her sometime still snob fashion, waited for the hug to stop before lightly embracing the stunned girl to herself shortly and leading her by the elbow to a seat at the giant table standing in the back of the big richly decorated room. Taking it all in, the designer felt overwhelmed and cared for in a way that brought tears to her eyes. 

Pink. They had made everything pink, with black and white accents; even the Christmas tree and the gifts’ wrapping! The tempting aroma of her favorite food was perfuming the air, and now that she could see clearly all of it, the room was pretty spacious. It was big enough place to fit a gigantic table food of freshly baked goods, an enormous Christmas tree, and still enough space left for the rest of the floor to become a vast space to dance all night if it was their wish to use the DJying equipment, for now, sleeping in a corner. Since when was she so lucky as to get such a dream-like surprise party like that to attend to? On top of that, seeing Alya bouncing on her feet while excitedly asking her boyfriend if it was planned to open the gifts before or only after the meal, Viperion light up a few sweet-scented candles and when her favorite cat approached her hesitantly to dry her happy tears, taking a great care not to scratch her with his claws, the worried look in her eyes made more salty rivers join a small broken smile on her face.

— We may have overdone it, somehow…

His voice was hesitant and as he sheepishly rubbing of his neck, the leather-clad hero could not help but to guiltily question himself: why, for example, had he decided that going overboard was even resembling a good idea? How could they have messed up so bad? Even Carapace’s friendly hand on his shoulder and the reassuring glance Rena trow him did not help him this time. Eyes and ears down, Adrien felt like a fool. What was he thinking? He could always blame homeschooling, animes and whatnot, in the end...It’s only when Marinette gently gripped his wrist and her face nuzzle his palm that he looked up at her.

— I love it. 

She what?

Rena Rouge beamed and high fives her boyfriend. Say boyfriend who knew just how much their Mari was deserving special attention, especially after all the troubles Lila had caused in their class...

— Told you she totally would! 

Chat knew that he had not heard his Princess wrong when he briefly looked at the triumphant face of the miraculous wielder of the fox, but he still felt uneasy and a tad lost...Somehow, his confusion must have shown, because Marinette laughed, a cute enticing sound, and the rest of the team joined her, relieved and just purely happy. Looking at her teammates, the unmasked Ladybug felt how much of themselves each of her friends had given her, how cautious and attentionate they had been and let the awe she felt so deeply color her voice. 

— I love it. I just… 

Viperion felt a small tremble in her tone and knowing her as he did, he could guess her next words…so he prepared himself. If the boy was aware of one thing about Marinette, it was that she was often underestimating herself. The musician was also aware that it was their job, as her friends, to help her remember how amazing, kind and awesome she really was, that she truly was loved for who she was, no matter her flaws or mistakes...and he would have to tell her that again. Not that he minded. In fact, he would just have to restrain himself, but...But for now, he just had to listen to the sentences to come out of her pretty mouth. 

—You all worked so hard to make this perfect for me…I absolutely adore, it, really, but why…?

Yep, the girl was insanely too unaware of the positive effects she was having on her friends and of how much it had made them want to give back to her. Faking to trow up, Chloé huffed. 

— Vipe, please handle the mushy stuff, I can’t right now. I swear this girl is too oblivious for her own good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I still have to decide with whom will Marinette end... What a hard dilemma! Lukanette or Marichat? Anyway, see you soon, I hope!


End file.
